the_adventures_of_muk_and_nutinasfandomcom-20200214-history
AljonBeestmuk
AljonBeestmuk is a major character in the Russian muk meme. He is a minor character in the Swords and Daggers universe. Story AljonBeest's story starts in 2016, where he is part of an edgy RoNation group. There, he makes a friend. This friend also plays Map Game. AljonBeest follows him there once, as, according to himself, "that's what all of the edge BCers do." Thus, he meets aurimukinas, who owns Map Game. AljonBeest is immediately addicted and keeps playing, to the point where he is active enough to become a mod. At that point, he decides to indeed become a moderator. This is when he learns about Russia. Not having much to do, he decides to join it. He appears to be competent (probably due to his experience in edge warclans) and quickly rises in rank. He joins the artillery and stays in it for some time, continuing to rise in rank. After some time, he becomes an MR. He becomes a noble for his deeds and manages to keep up to the expectations. This allows him to keep rising to Colonel. Revival of Russia During the revival, he is demoted to Major. While this is only one rank, it does mean that he becomes an MR. He eventually manages to, after a lot of effort, rise to colonel again. After that, he becomes major-general, the rank he always wanted to be. Forming of Nutistan When Nutistan was formed, AljonBeestmuk was one of the prime revolutionaries that wanted its independence. Once Nutistan got its independence AljonBeestmuk became one of the Nutistani leaders. He then formed the Nutistani Secret Service. After that he helps progress the nation of Nutistan and protects it against outside threats using the most loyal Nutistanis. Purchase of Overwatch On December 9, 2017, AljonBeestmuk purchased the game "Overwatch." He had researched the game before and played it for the first time on December 10. Immediately, he had made the decision to become a D.Va main. This leads to various incidents where AljonBeestmuk is called out for being a D.Va main, particularly "D.Va's a thot." He ignores these statements though, because in AljonBeestmuk's mind, D.Va is unironically the best character in Overwatch. In the meme He is a good friend of EimBeestCPYTmukinas, who makes a lot of memes out of AljonBeest. He joined Nutistan right at its creation and swore allegiance to it. He is the only officer beside aurimukinas and the Tsar, but often allows his subofficers to command for him, as he is quite lazy. He uses the Mukinas Whistle. Being Dutch, he often jokes about weed. Bob is his hamster. Personality He is a down-to-earth, self-aware man, but he isn't as socially competent as some think. Nearly always in for a joke, he is quite a refound memer. He is however quite lazy. He has a minor distaste for the Navy, as he thinks it's just as much of a meme as himself. He has a very short temper and often falls for the cheapest of bait, which is exploited by some people. Relationships Friends * Eim Mukinas - ah yes, good meme, my fellow nutistani. stop the gay shit though * Kertus Mukusnutus - Thanks for creating Nutistan and all that. bless me. fucking traitor cunt * Gobmuk - weed is good great, reliable friend. thanks for being there. WHY YOU REMOVE WEED * Dandamuk - How many kids do you have to scam... * Roz Mukinas - stop changing your pfp you nigger * Bezerkinas - screencapped * Bob - you're always asleep but cool Neutral * aurimukinas - Stop telling me what to do, your highness. I basically control the army right now approve whistle you hellagay * Kelvinut Nutinus - verboden, gib spices Enemies * Emerdaremuk - Boy, you want me to get the whip? CEASE FECHITERY * Crash muk - good auri memes '''C E A S E ! ! ! '''also, do the shit you promise me to do Quotes His quotes are nearly always in English, but he speaks fluent Dutch and a bit of German and French (he absolutely hates the latter though, honhon). "Cease your fechitery" - AljonBeestmuk when being destroyed by grenades "Crash is a meme" - AljonBeestmuk while being questioned about Crashmuk by Eim mukinas "Prepare volley fire. Make ready. Present. Fire!" - AljonBeestmuk drilling some soldiers "no u" - AljonBeestmuk effectively countering some gay-ass trapcard meme "verboden" - AljonBeestmuk to Kelvinut Nutinus (forbidden in Dutch) "zum Rhein, zum Rhein zum deutschen Rhein" - AljonBeestmuk quoting Die Wacht am Rhein "C E A S E ! ! ! " - AljonBeestmuk's catchphrase "i survive everything" - AljonBeestmuk before getting shot by aurimukinas Gallery AljonBeestmuk2.png|AljonBeestmuk with 2 different hats. AljonBeestmuk.png|AljonBeestmuk raiding Fort Kubinka. i survive everything.png|AljonBeestmuk after being severely injured by a grenade. rip my limbs.png|AljonBeestmuk having trouble surviving. aljonBeestmuk3.PNG AljonBeestmuk running.png|AljonBeestmuk travelling in time. AljonBeestmuk4.PNG|AljonBeestmuk saying hi. Yesitstrue.png|AljonBeestmuk questioning aurimukinas's sexuality. Cease aljonbeestmuk.png|AljonBeestmuk's catchphrase. alj memes.jpg|A summary of AljonBeestmuk (early 2018). aljono beestochet dandado a fag.png alj the d.va main.png|D.Va best hero aljono deleto that post.png|Aljon Beestochet deleting the above post bezerk hand over the promotions.png Category:Characters Category:Russia Category:Swords & Daggers